Little Red Riding Hood
by DemonicBlueRose
Summary: What if Jason had a Daughter with Talia al Ghul? How would Damian react to being a uncle/brother? And not to mention that the kid's running around under very little supervision dressed as the Red Hood! Meet Madison Todd the new addition to the bat family!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Little Red Riding Hood"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

"Where'd that little brat ran off to now?" A young man jumped from roof top to roof top. He was dressed all in red and carried a bow. He stops when he hears gun shoots and turns around "Damn it Red...your so grounded when I get my hands on you!" Roy yells as he jumps off the roof top...

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"GAHHHH...this brat broke me noise..." Screams a man covering his bloody face as he stumbles back. "Get that kid..." Yells another man. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Screams another as he fires his guns.

A small child no older then 11 was jumping and dodging the gun men's aim. The child smirks "Hey is that all you got?...". "Who do you think you are?" Screams one of the men. The child giggles "Can't you tell from the way I'm dress?".

The child was wearing a red hood, black jeans and black combat boots. "What still need more clues?" The kid smirks and pulls out two hand guns. "What you think your Red hood or something?" The men start to laugh "Look the kids got 'guns'...kid stop playing around or your really going to get hurt".

"My boys here aren't toys..." The child fires a ray of bullets and disarming the men with ease. They fall to the ground crying in pain. "Son of a..." One tries to curse, and the child places the gun on to his forehead "That's right...son of the hood...red hood...". "The man begins to beg "Please don't shoot".

At that moment an arrow passes over head nearly missing the child but hitting a man standing behide "How many times do I have to tell you?...always check your 6 o'clock...". The child sighs and gun whips the man infront "I know what I'm doing!...I had that guy just were I wanted him!".

"Sure you did...the big bad wolf wasn't going to take a bite off your head?" Arsenal signs. "But uncle Ro!..." The child protests. "No names on the field!...got that little red riding hood?..." Arsenal shouts. "Sorry..."

* * *

 _Afterwards...At one of Jason's old hideout's_

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Take it off!..." Roy shouts. The child removes the hood and reveals her long black hair she had tuck under her hood. Roy helps remove the red domino mask with some soviet as it was glued on her face "Hold still...if this stuff gets in your eyes it'll sting..." Roy finishes cleaning her face. "Ok you can open your eyes now...little red ridding hood...".

She opens her sky blue eyes "Stop calling me that!..." She snaps. Roy smirks "Fine Madison al Ghul...but can't you behave even a little?...". "Ugh...don't call me like that...it's Todd...Madison Todd!..." She screams. "I only call you that...cause its the only thing that gets your attention...so are you going to listen to me now?..." Roy tells her. Madison sighs "I'm listening..." She turn away from him. Roy grabs both her ears and pulls them "Really cause it fuckin doesn't look like it...". "Ow?!...that hurts! What the fuck?..." Madison screams.

Roy let's go of her ears "Just making sure they work...now what's with you running around...dressed like that!". "What?...I'm just following my old man's foot steps!..." Madison replies. Roy sighs "That's not what Jason would have wanted...". "Then he shouldn't have taught me how to shoot in the first place!..." Madison screams. Roy takes her guns "This was only for self-defense...not so you'd go running around dressed like that...I know you miss him..but Madison...".

"His not died!...he can't die!...his a zombie...just like me" Madison pulls her hair up to show a strip of white long hair under her raven black hair. "Madison...it's been 6 months...if he was alive...your be the first person he'd come to see...". Madison starts crying "oh Mady honey please...don't cry..."

"You can't live here alone...come live with me and Lian...you like Lian...you can be her big sister..." Roy hugs the girl. "But what if dad comes home?...he won't be able to find me..." She cries into his crest. "Give your old man some credit...he's like the greatest Detective..." Roy tells her.

"But I thought Batman was the greatest Detective?..." Madison lifts her head up and wipes her tears. "And who thought your dad?...Batman that's who...so his just as good..." Roy replies with a half smile. "But grandpa said...he was a failure...to the Batman legacy..." Madison whispers.

"Uh...well Ra al Ghul has very high standards..." Roy says while rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell me about it...he throw me out of the league of assassins...just cause I failed a few times..." Madison sighs. "Failing and dying are two different things Madison...".

"Alright kid it's time for bed...it's way past your bed time..." Roy picks her up and carries her to bed. "But it's only 3am!..." Madison complains. "That's my point...now sleep..." He drops her on the bed "and don't tell me you want me to read you a story?..". "No thank you!...your just going to tell me the little red riding hood story again!..." Madison hides under her blanket. "What I thought you liked that story?..." Roy smirks. "Only when dad tells it!...he's story has a shot gun..." Madison replies.

"I don't recall little red owning a shotgun..." Roy scratches his head. Madison whispers "Nevermind...goodnight uncle Roy" as she yawns slowly and closes her eyes. "Sweet dreams princess..." Roy turns off the lights and closes the door behide him.

* * *

 **Four years ago**

...

Red hood entering his hideout after a long night "That's the last time I'll go drinking with Roy...". He notices the lights are on and pulls out his guns "Show yourself?...". A woman's voice answers him "Jason...Is that anyway to treat an old lover?". "Talia al Ghul what the Fuck do you want?..." Jason continues to point his guns at her. "Watch your tongue...your infront of a child..." She points to a little girl sleeping on the couch.

The child's head and arms were warped in bandages, she was covered in cuts and bruises. "Who's the brat?" Jason asks as he looks at her. "She's yours...and my child..." Talia smiles. "That's not possible we only did it once four years ago...the age doesn't add up?...what are you trying to pull?..." Jason asks. "She is yours...I just had her genetically enhanced...to meet my needs...but she was a failure..." Talia replies coldly.

"So what?...your thinking of dumping her with me is that it?..." Jason looks over at the girl, her injuries were very serious, it looked as if she had trouble breathing "What the hell did you do to her?...". "I did nothing...this was all my father's doing...his training...I don't think her mind can take a 7th dip in the Lazarus pit..." Talia places a suit case on the floor "These are her belongs...I have a private account open for her and you...that should cover all her needs for a lifetime..." Talia doesn't even look at the girl as she opens the door to leave.

"You can't be serious?!...you can't leave her with me...I'm a killer for crying out loud!..." Jason yells at her. She stops and turns to look at him "She grow up around assassins...your be fine...". "Wait I don't even know her name!" Jason says. "It's Madison...Madison al Ghul..." Talia leaves him there dumbfounded.

He slumps down to the ground still holding his guns and rubs his head with one of them "What the fuck do I want a kid for?...". He turns to look at the girl, her breathing had stopped. Jason drops his guns to the floor and rushes to the child. "This is not happening?!" He places his head on her chest "no heart beat...".

He starts performing CPR "1...2...3...come on breath" he lifts her head back and blows air into her, watching her chest rise and fall "Again...come on..." He starts the compressions again after 30 compressions, he blows air into her again and waits. She finally coughs and starts breathing again. She opens her eyes full of fear as she looks at him "please...don't hurt me..." She cries.

Jason wipes her tears away "I swear I would never hurt you...". She wouldn't stop trembling 'Oh god what have they done to you'. He gently picks up the girl "who are you?" She whispers nervously. "I'm..." Jason sighs as he gently places her in his bed. She looks at him confused and still scared. He clears back a few white strains of her hair that were covering her face. She finches under his touch "it's ok your safe now...I'm..I'm your...father...".

* * *

7hrs of hell is what Jason had to deal with. He didn't sleep a wink. He was to afraid that she'd stop breathing again. He had stayed up all night watching her sleep making sure that every breath she took wasn't her last. He'd been texting Roy since early morning "Come on...what's taking you so long...".

Roy finally arrives carrying loads of shopping bags and holding a breakfast meal bag from Mcdonalds with his mouth "lil...help?" He mumbles. Jason grabs the McDonald's "Where's my coffee?". "Back in the car...if you want it go and get it yourself!..." Roy yells.

"Keep your voice down!...your going to scare her..." Madison was hiding under a table, she had a blanket wrapped around her body and covering her head. She was just rocking back and fourth. "Is she ok?..." Roy asks as he looks over at the girl. "She finally stopped screaming...so I think she's getting better..." Jason pulls out one of the breakfast meals and places it on the table above Madison causing her to finch "It's food...eat...".

Madison whispers something. "What?!...if you want to say something...say it loud I can't hear you!..." Jason yells at her. She hugs her body tight and backs away from him. "Dude you're the one scaring her..." Roy knees down to her level and gets with in arm distance "Hey there?...so what's wrong?...you don't like the food?..." Roy smiles gently at her as he grabs the cardboard plate and opens it "Look its pancakes...their yummy...".

Madison looks at them and then looks up at him "is there poison in it?...". "What?!" Roy and Jason yell in surprise causing the girl to further back away. Her back was now against the wall. Jason knees down and places a hand on the table "what makes you think there's poison in it?". Madison looks away avoiding eye contact and answers "Grandpa always puts poison in my food...".

"Oh my god" Roy looks at Jason shocked at what he just heard. Jason grabs a pancake and takes a large bite and swallows "Here this ones ok to eat...". Madison crawls up and grabs the pancake away from him and pushes herself back away from their reach. She slowly begins to nibble on the pancake.

Roy whispers "Are you thinking of keeping her?". Jason sighs "I can't leave her...she needs me...". Roy pats his friend's shoulder "This isn't going to be easy...". Jason looks over at Madison she finished eating her first pancake and was now eyeing the plate "I know..." He tells Roy. "They taste better with syrup...do you want to try some?..." Jason opens the syrup and dips a small corner of the pancake and takes a bite. Madison crawls up to him, now licking her lips "what does it taste like?".

Jason smiles "why don't you give it a try?"

 **What do you think? I've been reading fan fictions on the bat family and had this random story pop in my head...**

 **This is my second story I've been working on please check out my first story it's still ongoing "Hero or Villain" and please add to faves. Comments always welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "You misspelled..."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

* * *

Madison wakes up to a random sound. ' _That's not Uncle Roy!..._ ' Madison pulls out a handgun from under her pillow and sighs ' _Luckily Roy didn't take this one as well..._ ' She quietly moves behide the door of her bedroom and opens it a crack and peeks though a corner.

"Can't you be a little bit more loudly..." Nightwing whispers sarcastically at Red Robin "Shut up stupid...I slipped on something..." Red Robin picks up a little brown teddy bear "I didn't think Jason had a thing for teddies?". "Are you sure this is one of Jason's safe houses?" Nightwing flashes a flashlight and more stuff toys littered the ground.

"I'm positive!...I saw Roy coming and going from here for a couple of days now!" Red Robin throws the teddy bear on the couch. "Look there's picture of me!..." A photo of Red Robin hanged on the wall with gun shot holes. "Well...that doesn't explain what's this is doing here..." Nightwing was holding a child size hoodie.

"Think this has anything to do with the rumors of the Red hood returning?" Red Robin asks. At that moment something rolls under their feet. "Move it" Nightwing pushes Red Robin out of the way as the flash grenade goes off.

"Ugh...I can't see..." Red Robin mumbles. Nightwing tries to get up but gets smacked in the head by something hard. "Stay down" a voice shouts at them. A small figure can bearly be made out. The small figure grabs the hoodie and puts it on before grabbing a backpack and jumping out of the window.

Red Robin slowly moves to stand up "What was that?...". Nightwing holding his bleeding head "It was a kid!...". "Did you get a good view of him?..." Red Robin was still some what blind from the attack. "I only got a view of a gun hitting me in the face!...Crap...what's going on?..." Nightwing stands up grabbing a hold of the living room table to help him with his balance.

"Dick! Look at this..." Red Robin eyes had finally adjusted, he was now looking at a picture with Jason hugging a small child from behide. The child had short silver blonde hair and head and arms were wrapped in bandages. Jason looked annoyed as if he didn't want to take the photo and the child had a look of confusion. Nightwing picks up the photo to examine. The child had sky blue eyes, the same blue eyes as Jason, but a few features looked familiar "Damian?...".

"What?" Red Robin yelled in surprise and grabs the photo "Oh my god he does look like Damian!?...". "What makes you think it's a he?" Nightwing picks up a stuff pink unicorn. "Uh...girl?...we got our asses handed to us by a little girl?..." Red Robin sighs. "I'm going to have a word with Roy...let's see what he has to say about this..." Nightwing takes the photo with him as he leaves through the window. Red Robin sighs again "Jason raising a kid...that's to unbelievably..."

* * *

 **Roy's hotel**

"So how's my little angel?..." Roy was talking over the phone. "I'm sorry Lian...it may take a little longer to convince her..." Roy gets interrupted by Nightwing "Who is she?" He asks holding the photo. "Um...honey Daddy's old friend just came by...how about I call you back later...love you too..." Roy hangs the phone and sighs.

"Who is she?...and why was she in Jason's safe house?!..." Nightwing glares at Roy. Roy sighs "I knew her night time outings was going to lead to trouble...". "I'm waiting for an explanation!..." Nightwing crosses his arms. Roy pulls out a chair "You may want to seat down...". "I'm fine standing...now just tell me who she is!..." Nightwing yells.

"Her name is Madison Todd al Ghul...Jason's and Talia's daughter...congrats Dick your an uncle..." Roy cracks a smile. "What?..." Dick nearly collapses due to shock. Dick grabs the chair infront of him and sits down "How is that possible?!...".Roy sighs and leans back against a wall "Well Jason had a one night stand with her...and Madison was born...well she had her genetically engineered...".

"What do you mean genetically engineered?!" Dick says surprised. Roy closed his eyes "The league of assassins needed a new heir since Damian turn them down...So they had Madison age quickly in a lab so she could be trained earlier...she wasn't even capable of speaking when they started beating her...and when she died in her "training"...they just brought her back with the Lazarus pit...". "They killed her?..." Dick covered his mouth "Oh god..."

"What I suffered in Qurac was nothing compared to the hell that kid lived..." Roy walks up to Dick and grabs the photo from him. He points to her hair "It turned white from either the shock or the 6 times they brought her back with the Lazarus pit...when Talia dropped her off with Jason...her mind was completely broken...she may look like a preteen but her mind is that of six or seven year old...it took us two years just to get a smile out of her...".

"Why didn't he tell us about her?..." Dick asks. "Well he still had his doubts about telling you guys even after coming back to the bat family...I mean he wasn't sure how Bruce or Damian would react about Madison not to mention she isn't really fond of Damian...Ra al Ghul had made a point to compare her to him often..." Roy sighs.

Dick brushes his hair back with his hands "So has she been living on her own this past six months?...". "What of course not...I've been checking in on her every week...I've made sure her fridge is always fully stock..." Roy crosses his arms defensively. "You've left her unsupervised for days?!..." Dick shouts and knocks over his chair as he stands up.

"Um...well now that you put it that way...yes?...but Jason had left her alone for weeks..." Roy protests. "Do you have any idea where she may be?" Dick asks worriedly. "Well if one of the safe houses are compromised she was train to met at a safe location...and call me..." Roy pulls out his cellphone "She still hasn't called...I'll text her and see where she is..." Roy sends a text message.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Madison was on a subway and her cellphone begins to beep. "Uncle Roy?!..." Madison reads his text. ' _Where are u?...u ok?..._ '. She text him back ' _ok...heading to xxxx-location meet me there!_ '.

"Please this is all I have..." Begs an old woman as two punks holding knifes threaten her. Madison sighs and pulls her hood up, tucking her hair underneath, and she pulls out a red domino mask from her pocket.

"How about you guys leave the woman alone?..." She walks up to them, keeping her head low from their sight. "Why should we brat?..." Says one of the punks. "Well then you're going to get real personal with a friend of mine...". "What friend?!...I don't see anyone else here?...". "The brats just buffing..." The punk waves the knife infront of her face "Leave brat unless you want me to cut you..."

Madison smirks as she pulls out her gun "Haven't ya heard?...you shouldn't mess with kids in Gotham...kids now a days are packing heat...". Madison shots his foot before he could even react. "GAHHHH" he screams in pain as he falls to the ground. The other punk drops his knife and turns to run but Madison shoots his leg. She picks up the woman's bag and tosses it at her "Don't travel in night ma'am...it's dangerous...oh and please call an ambulance for the idiots..." Madison turns to get off the subway as it had just stopped on its platform. The old women shouts "Thank you..." After kicking one of her attackers.

Madison pulls out a red spray can from her backpack and spray paints 'RED HOOD WAZ HERE' on a wall near the subway station. She stops and admires her work. "You misspelled was..." A young male voice tells her. She turns to see Robin "Wha?!..." She shouts in surprise. "So your the one running around calling yourself the red hood..." Robin looks her over. "Piss off...I have ran into enough Robins to last me a lifetime..." Madison yells at him.

"Sorry...no can do..." Robin pulls out a birdarang. "Do we really have to do this?..." Madison pulls out her gun. "Then you shouldn't be posing as the Red Hood.." Robin throws the birdarang at her, but she dodges in time and fires at Robin but misses. She hides behide a dumpster and Robin hides on the other side of the same dumpster "Give up...your out match...".

Madison giggles "Really?...you should check your feet...Damian...". Something rolls under Robin, he jumps away from the dumpster but nothing happens. He runs to the other side but "Red Hood" was gone "I'll been played?!...". He picks up the object she had spooked him with "A marble?...she buffed me?..." Robin smirks as he pockets the marble "This one may actually provide a real challenge..."

"Now...how did she find out my identity..." Robin begins to pace as he starts to think. Red Robin jumps down from the roof top "Hey Damian...have you ran into the Little Red Riding Hood?.." He points to the graffiti. "Yes I have...but she got away...but not for long...as you can see I'm busy forming a plan...so go away..." He waves his hand to shoo him away.

"So she outsmarted you too?..." Red Robin rubs the back of his neck. "She did no such thing to me...I merely allowed her to escape...it is all to give her a false sense of security..." Robin snaps. "Right...well after your done with your "planing"...how about coming with me to pick her up?...Nightwing and Arsenal should be already meeting up with her..." Red Robin tells him. "What!?" Robin shouts in surprise.

 **Thanks for reading make sure to comment! Reviews are always welcomed ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Traitor!"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

* * *

Madison was seating on a kids swing in the middle of one of Gotham's park "I guess I'm early..." She checks her cellphone for the time. "Hey there little red riding hood..." Roy waves at her. She pulls out her gun and points it at Nightwing as he was right beside Roy. "What is he doing here?!..." Madison screams. Nightwing puts his hands up "Hey I just wanted to meet you...look can you please put the gun down?...so we can talk?..".

Madison angrily points her gun at Roy "You traitor...you brought him here?...". Roy begins to plead with her "Look please understand...". At that moment Robin surprise attacks Madison by knocking the gun out of her hand and punching her before she could react he had knocked her out "Ha...you thought you could out smart me?...".

"Damian?!" Nightwing shouts. Roy screams "what the fuck did you do that for?" He runs to pick up Madison and checks on her. Red Robin appears, "Didn't you tell him?..." Nightwing screams. "No I thought it would be a good idea to surprise him" Red Robin sighs "I didn't think he would do this...". "What why is everyone glaring at me for?...didn't I just save your two lives?..." Robin shouts.

"She wasn't going to shot me!...well Nightwing maybe...but not me..." Roy shouts as he lifts Madison's head and carefully removes her mask. "Anyway who is she?...and why does she know my identity?" Robin asks as he looks down at her. "Congrats you just beat up your baby sister..." Nightwing sighs. Robin looks at him surprised "My what?!". He turns to look at Madison again, getting a good view of her face.

"Wow she really does have your nose!" Red Robin tells him. "You knew!...and didn't tell me!..." Robin jumps him and begins to punch him. Red Robin grabs his arm "Hey your the one that hit her not me!..."

* * *

...

 **Wayne Manor**

...

Madison wakes up in a dark room...

"Ow..." Madison cries out in pain as she touches her cheek. She could feel it had sworn "No more Miss Nice girl...Next time I see Damian I'm putting him 6ft under...". Madison looks around the room "Where the hell am I?". She stands up to leave the room. From what she can tell it was an old but very large house. There were paintings, expensive looking vases and very odd looking art displays, in almost every room. "Ok...I'm guessing I'm at the Wayne manor?".

"That would be correct...Miss Madison..." An old looking man with grayish black thinning hair and dressed in a black suit stood behide her causing her to jump back. Madison tilts her head and examines him "You must be Alfred Pennyworth...". Alfred lifts an eyebrow confused. Madison smiles shyly "Dad told me a lot about you...says you make the best blue berry pancakes...". Alfred smiles back "Well it is one of my specialties...how about I make you some?..."

* * *

...

 _Elsewhere_

...

"She's gone?!..." Roy shouts "What do you mean she's gone?" Damian screams. "Didn't you say you were going to keep on eye on her?" Tim asks. "Stop arguing and start looking for her!" Dick yells at them "Roy check outside, Damian the bat cave, Tim upstairs and I'll check the first floor now go!".

Roy radio's in "She's not ouside!". Tim "I've checked every room...she's not upstairs!". Damian sighs as he sits in the batmobile "Nor is she here". Dick "She couldn't have disappeared...I've checked every room but...the kitchen!?" He breaks into a run for the kitchen.

He runs to the kitchen almost out of breath. He sees Madison giggling at Alfred as he tells her stories of her father as a young boy. Madison takes a bite of her pancakes and smiles at him "He stole the wheels of the batmobile?...that's to funny...". "And the radio too!" Alfred added.

Dick radio's in to the others "Found her...she's in the kitchen with Alfred...". "Don't tell me she's killing him!...he's the only servant we have!..." Damian shouts. Tim sighs "Is that all you can say about him?...". "What else can one say?...he does an adequate job as a servant though his culinary skills leave much to be desired..." Damian replies coldly. "I'm heading there now!...Dick whatever you do...don't let her out of your sights!" Roy shouts.

Alfred looks up at Dick standing at the doorway "Is something the matter Master Richard?..". "No everything's fine?...hi there Madison...so how are you feeling?" Dick cautiously moves closer. Madison stabs her pancake with her fork and glares at him "So...what I'm I doing here?...why did you bring me here against my will?...". Dick flashes a smile "Well I thought we can get to know each other...". "And that's why you knocked me out!?" Madison screams.

Roy rushes in "That was a misunderstanding...Damian didn't know what was going on...". Damian follows behind Tim "If anyone is to blame it is Drake..." He points at Tim. "What?!" Tim exclaims "What did I do?". "You knew before who she was and kept it a secret!...if I had known before hand I would not have attacked her!...".

Madison throws her folk at Tim but he manages to catch it "Wha?!". "Miss Madison I would prefer you not use the silverware as a means to harm others..." Alfred tells her sternly. Madison signs "Does that include the kitchen knifes?" She pulls out a large knife from under her red hoodie sweater. Alfred turns behind him to see that he was missing various kitchen knifes from the counter "When did you?..."

"Madison Todd! Put the knifes back this intense!..." Roy yells at her. "Fine..." Madison pulls out all 8 knifes she had pocketed "And the butter knife" added Damian. Madison -Tt- "I was planning on using that one on you...". Tim lifts his brow confused as he looks at Damian. Damian only sighs deeply.

"So can we all go to the dining hall and have a talk?...and I would prefer nobody stabs, shoots or kills anyone during the meeting!..." Dick shouts at them. Madison rolls her eyes "If we must...". Tim smirks "Doesn't she remind you of someone..." He looks at Damian "Shut it...or I'll rip out your tongue...". Roy laughs and pats both their shoulders "Jason installed his hatred of you in her..." He says this while looking at Tim. "Great...so does this mean she's going to shot me in my sleep?...". Damian grins "Or would you prefer to be stabbed by me?..."

"Actually she might just shot Damian first...being compared to you by your grandfather may have something to do with it..." Roy tells him. Damian's grin fades quickly. Tim sighs "Dick isn't thinking of having her live here?...I already have my hands full with one assassin...and does Bruce know about this yet?...". "Well should I be the one to inform Master Bruce?..." Asks Alfred. "I guess there's no helping it..." Damian sighs.

* * *

...

 _Afterwards_

...

"Do I have to stay here?..." Madison complains as Roy was leaving the Manor. "Just give them a chance and if things don't work out...you can always come live with me and Lian..." Roy knees down and gives her a hug. Madison smiles "ok...". Roy let's her go and looks sharply into her eyes "And don't kill anyone in the family!...". Madison sighs "Fine...I'll try not to kill them...happy?".

' _Well...that doesn't mean I can't make it look like a accident..._ ' She thinks to herself.

"Alright...bye princess" He ruffles her hair before leaving.

Alfred gives Madison a tour of the Manor "So when are we going to tour the bat cave?" Madison smiles happily. "When Master Bruce returns...right now the cave is off limits...". "Ah...that's no fun..." Madison pouts "So when is he supposed to be back?...". "He should be back tonight from his trip..." Alfred replies.

Alfred shows her back to her room "Now then...Mister Richard will be picking you up to go shopping soon...so please wait here...". Madison rolls her eyes after Alfred leaves "Like hell I'm going anywhere with Circus boy...". Madison opens her bedroom window "What do you think your doing?" Damian asks. He was standing near the doorway. Madison smirks "What does it look like I'm doing?...".

Damian sighs "Did you really think you could escape?" He walks over to her and shuts the window. Madison pouts "Can't blame a girl for trying...". "As your older brother I demand you to tell me...where you were planing on going?..." Damian yells at her. Madison replies with a hint of sarcasm "I have no idea what you talking about...I was only trying to get some fresh air...". Damian crosses his arms angrily "Don't you dare talk to me like that!...I know sarcasm when I hear it...". Madison smirks "Really and here I thought you were to stupid to understand that concept...".

Damian shouts "Respect me I'm your older bro..." Madison interrupts him "Just because we have the same mother...doesn't mean I have to respect you...or even listen to you!...so just go away and leave me alone!..."

Dick knocks on the door "Madison let's go...oh Damian do you want to tag along?...". -Tt- Damian gives her a glare before leaving "No thank you...". "Uh?...did something happen?" Dick asks confused. "No everything's just peachy..." Madison says sarcastically.

* * *

...

 **Heading to the Mall**

...

"Do we really have to do this?..." Madison complains as she looks out the car window. "I thought girls loved to shop..." Dick laughs. Madison sighs "But I already have everything I need in my backpack...". Dick sighs "Madison guns, knives and grenades are not something a "eleven" year old should own...plus you need more then two pairs of clothing...and even more so if you're going to go to school...".

"School?!...no one told me I had to go to school!...why?!...I don't need school...I'm street smart!..." Madison crosses her arms. "What did Jason even take you outdoors?!...I mean really what was he teaching you..." Dick parks the car. "He did take me outside...mostly at fast food joints...Uncle Roy's taken me sometimes to the park to play with Lian...and Aunty Kori even took me to a strip club to explain Sex Ed..." Madison replies. Dick sighs "But Lians only five...don't you want to make friends your own age?...and please don't mention the Sex Ed part to anyone else...the last thing we want is social services knocking on our door..." Dick opens his car door and gets off, with Madison following behind him, "But I'm nearly Seven!...Lien is around my age!".

Dick looks at Madison surprised 'Yea that's right Roy did say she was around six or so...'. "We'll talk about that later for now...let's get you some normal clothes..."

"Fine...but I still don't want to go to school...". Madison sighs.

* * *

 **Ok here's everyone's age:**

Damian 14

Tim 23

Jason 27

Dick 29

Bruce 40ish

Madison looks 11 but real age 6 or so

 **Thx for reading! Remember to comment and add to faves ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Broke..."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

* * *

"How about this one?...it's cute?..." Dick lifted a pink unicorn sweater. Madison's eye twitches "Are you mental?...who in the right mind...would wear something like that!...". Dick sighs "I thought you liked unicorns?...". Madison crosses her arms and rolls her eyes and says with sarcasm "Only until last year...now I prefer puppies and kittens...". "Ok...ok...then want do you want to wear?..." Dick puts the sweater back on the racks. Madison grabs a tank top from the junior area. "No!...that is not age appreciate!" Dick grabs the tank top and puts it back.

Madison sighs "Fine...but your suggestions are just as bad as uncle Roy!...". "Maybe you need a woman's opinion?..." A red headed women leans over the clothing rack. "Barbara?!...what are you doing here?..." Dick yells in surprise. "We're here cause Alfred thought we could help pick out Madison's clothing..." Barbara smiles at Madison. "We?!" Dick looks around and sees Stephanie she was already picking out clothes "Come on you just go sit over there...we got this..." Barbara pushes him out of the store "But..but..." Dick begins to say. "Relax...don't worry about it..." Barbara snags his wallet when his not looking and takes out his credit cards. "Fine...but don't go overboard!..." Dick shouts.

* * *

..

 _Afterwards_

...

"One caffe mocha please..." Dick orders at a coffee stand at the mall. "That will be 3.75 sir..." The cashier tells him. Dick touches his back pocket ' _That's weird..._ ' He checks his jacket "Sir your coffee?...". "One moment I seemed to have misplace my wallet..." Dick checks all his pockets "Oh no...she didn't just?!..." Dick face goes pale. "Sir you need to pay for..." Dick makes a run for the store he left the girls shopping. "No...no their gone!..." Dick sighs deeply and scratches the back of his neck ' _I'm so going to be broke after this_ '.

Madison appears after 3hrs around the corner smiling happily in her new outfit. She was wearing a burgundy thermal sweater with long sleeves, black leggings and black boots. Her black hair was even French braided to the left side, revealing a small strip of white hair in her braid "Hey Dick...we're done shopping..." Madison hops on to the bench he was sitting on. Dick only sighs as he sees the girls holding multiple bags each. "I hope you don't mind...but we bought a little something for ourselves..." Barbara smirks and holds up a small bag reading Victoria Secrets.

"Only if you promise to model it for me..." Dick tells her. Barbara whispers in his ear "That was the idea...". Dick blushes. Madison starts pretending to gag and Dick coughs "hmm...can I please have my wallet back?". Barbara hands him the now empty wallet.

* * *

...

 **Wayne Manor**

...

"So how was your day Miss Madison?..." Alfred asks as he helps with the bags. "It was fun...we broke Dick's credit limit!..." She giggles. "Oh my...should I tell Mister Bruce to have some funds transferred?...Mister Richard?..." Alfred calls for him but he tunes him out. Dick was grinning idiotically and humming to himself. "Mister Richard?!" Alfred calls again, "Forget him...he gots a date with Barbara tonight...his on cloud 9..." Madison says while rolling her eyes.

Alfred helps Madison in her room to fold and put her clothes away. Madison places a dress in a hanger "Alfred can I ask you something?..." She places the dress in the closet. "Of course Miss Madison...you can ask me anything..." Alfred looks over at the girl. "Mmm...Dick said I had to go to school...and make friends my own age...is school fun?..." Madison finishes hanging the last of the clothing. "Well I'm not sure if it's fun...when I was a boy it was a place of learning...I'm not sure how much the teaching may have changed but studying and learning was the most important thing...but you can make friends at school...how about asking Master Damian?...he is a student..." Alfred closes the dresser drawer and stands up. "Ugh...I rather not..." Madison says as she hops on her bed and lies down.

"Well you should try and get along with him...since your be going to the same school..." Alfred tells her. Madison shoots up from the bed shocked "What?!...why his school!...do I have too!...".Alfred sighs "It's the same school your uncles and father attended...even Mister Bruce attended Gotham academy...". Madison falls back in her bed "Fine...only cause dad went there...I'll give it a shot...but if I don't like it I'm quitting!."

* * *

...

 _Meanwhile_

...

Bruce had arrived early then expected. He had canceled an important meeting with Oliver Queen in Star City and grabbed the quickest flight back. Bruce sighs deeply before he opens the door to the manor. Dick was walking down the staircase dressed as if he was heading out to a date "Dick where are you going?...". Dick smiles idiotically "I have a date with Barbara tonight...". "Cancel it...I want everyone together for a family dinner with Madison...or you can have her join us?...". Dick frowns at the idea "Fine...I'll call up Barbara to join us...".

"So where is she?..." Bruce asks as he looks around. "She's with Alfred in her room...they are putting away the clothes The Batgirls forced me to pay for...they ate up all of my savings..." Dick sighs. "I see..." Bruce smirks. "Hey you are going to pay me back right?..." Dick asks him. Bruce tells him "Well...I'll think about it...". "What?!...what do you mean?..." Dick exclaims.

Damian walks in from the living room "Hello Father...". "Hello Damian...so I presume you have already meet Madison...so what's it like being a big brother?.." Bruce asks him. -Tt- "Just peachy..." Damian sighs. Tim laughs from the top of the staircase "She's probably already planning on how to get rid of us...". "What?!" Bruce yells in surprise.

"Let's just say...are first meetings was...eventful..." Dick sighs. "What happen?!" Bruce asks. "Well she outsmarted all three of us..." Tim replies. "Speak for yourself!...I was not fooled..." Damian shoots a glare at Tim. "And that's why she out smarted you with a marble?...I mean really?...she throw a light grenade at me and Dick but a marble? Really?!..." Tim laughs.

"So she's clever and resourceful?..." Bruce rubs his chin smiling. "And a brat..." Adds Damian. "Just like you when you were her age..." Dick smirks and Damian glares at him. "What are you talking about?...he's still a brat..." Tim smirks. "Would you care to repeat that?" Snaps Damian as he glares at him.

"Come on now...continue to tell me more about her..." Bruce was now interested in meeting his clever "granddaughter", ' _she outsmart 3 Robins...what training did Jason give her I wonder..._ '.

"Well she seems to have a hatred for Damian and me...and may actually kill us in our sleep...she might just shoot Dick in the leg or maim him...we still don't know how she'll react to you.." Tim sighs. "Or I can just as well kill you when your awake..." Madison appears smiling with Alfred standing next to her.

Bruce looks up at the little girl and examines her every feature. She had black raven hair with a sliver white highlight strip. Jason's sky blue eyes, they were framed by long beautiful lashes, Damian's straight nose, and full pink lips- She was the definition of the word adorable.

Madison stops right next to Tim near the staircase. She looks down at the bottom of the staircase and then at Tim and then down again. "What do you want?..." Tim says annoyed. "Just calculating if you're die from this distance" Madison smirks. "Miss Madison.." Alfred says sternly. "Don't worry Alfred I'll make sure to clean up afterwards..." Madison replies. "This height will only brake an arm or leg...I recommend the Wayne building...I believe it's around 40 stories..." Damian smirks. "Hey now don't go around giving her any ideas..." Tim protests.

"How about a truce until we get rid of this one?" Madison points at Tim. Damian smiles "That can be arranged...". Bruce glares at them both "Damian and Madison...I forbid you both from trying to kill your brother slash uncle!...do I make myself clear...". -Tt- they both reply and cross their arms at the same time.

"Well I'm just going to go call Barbara now" Dick makes an escape. Alfred sighs "I'll have dinner ready at 6:30..." He leaves for the kitchen. Tim finches "I'm just going to go to my room and make out my will" he leaves to his room in a hurry.

"It seems I'm going to have to have a talk with the two of you...the same talk I've given Damian...but he seems to have failed to have learn..." Bruce says sternly at them. Madison skips down the staircase runs up to Bruce and hugs him. Catching him off guard and shyly says "I was only playing around grandpa" she tilts her head as she begins to sweet talk him "I wasn't being serious..." She looks up at him with her big blue eyes. "Well...alright then...just don't do that again..." Bruce ruffles her hair and she smiles.

"You got to be kidding me?...don't tell me you fell for that fake angelic act?..." Damian glares at Madison. "Grandpa he's being mean to me again!" Madison points to her bruised cheek "See he hit me last night for no reason at all!...". "Did he now..." He pats Madison's head "How about you go see if Alfred needs any help in the kitchen...while I have a talk with Damian...". "Mmm...ok" she smiles and Damian gives her a death glare. "Damian!?" Bruce yells. Madison only smirks at him as she leaves to the kitchen.

' _This is going to be a piece of cake_ ' she giggles as she heads to the kitchen.

Bruce crosses his arms and glares at Damian "Please explain to me why did you hit your baby sister?...". Damian snaps "It was Drake's fault!...I did nothing wrong!..". "Really?...and did you at least apologized to her?..." Bruce asks. Damian still crossing his arms turns his head "I see no reason why I should..." Bruce sighs "Well then...your grounded from being Robin for a week unless you do apologize...". Damian yells "That's not fair!...she isn't what she appears...she's the devil!...can't you see?...she just played you!". Bruce gives him the bat-glare "Make that 2 weeks...".

 **Thx for reading ;) reviews welcomed! Next update will hopefully be Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Tomorrow!?"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

* * *

"Hey Alfred...need help setting up the table..." Madison entered the kitchen smiling from ear to ear. Alfred lifts an eyebrow "Did something good happen Miss Madison?...". Madison starts giggling "Let's just say I found new forms of entertainment...". "I see...well try not to go overboard..." Alfred hands her some plates "and thank you for the assistance...". Madison smiles "No problem...".

"So how is it that only you get grounded?..." Tim whispers as they head to the dining hall. Damian sighs "She's had him eating from the palm of her hand...". "Damn and next thing we know she'll be replacing you as Robin..." Tim tells him. Damian shoots him a death glare "Don't be absurd...that would never happen!...".

Madison was seating next to Bruce in the dining room table. "Your in my seat!..." Damian stands behind her and glares. "Grandpa it's ok if I seat here right?..." Madison looks over at Bruce. "Of course you can...Damian you can seat anywhere for today...let Madison seat here...". Bruce tells him. Damian shoots another death glare at Madison and she sticks out her tongue at him. Damian sits next to Tim and sighs deeply.

"So Grandpa...since Damian's grounded...how about I be Robin...". Madison says this as she looks over at Damian and smirks. Tim whispers at Damian "She had it all plan out!...". Damian protests "You can't be seriously thinking in agreeing!...she's a rookie!...and a girl!...".

"And what's wrong with being a girl?...I see no issues with Madison being the next Robin if she has the right training..." Cassandra had entered with Barbara and Dick following behide. "Cassandra!?...it's good to see you!..." Bruce stands up and hugs her "And what do I owe this surprise?". Cassandra smiles "I heard there was a new addition to the family!...I just had to come over and meet her...so your Madison?..." Cassandra smiles and waves at her. Madison smiles back "Hi!...your the girl Robin!...my dad had told me a lot about you!...". "Did he now?...I hope it was only good things..." Cassandra replies.

"Um...no comment?" Madison tells her. Cassandra rolls her eyes "Yup...I figured as much..."

"Now Damian...Girls are just as good as boys as fighters..." Barbara says as she takes a sit. She looks over at Dick as he sits next to her "isn't that right Dick?...". Dick nods his head in agreement "That's right..."., Tim sighs "Kiss up...". "See...even Barbara and Cassandra agrees with me...so how about it grandpa?...can I please be Robin?..." Madison looks over at him with puppy dog eyes. Bruce scratches the back of his neck as if thinking about it.

"Madison!..." Damian screams. "Yes, Damian?..." Madison looks across the table at Damian. Damian quickly stands up and straightens his back and covers his mouth to cough "Hmm...I would like to take this opportunity...to...to...". "To what?..." Giggles Madison. Damian whispers "to apologize...". "I'm sorry but can you repeat that?...I can't hear you?..." Madison smirks.

"I'm sorry!...ok I'm sorry for hitting you!..." Damian face turns a beet red as he sits back down. Everyone was shocked at what just occurred. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Bruce tells him, but Damian avoids eye contact. Madison stands up and walks around the table to were Damian was sitting "What do you want?" He glares. Madison smiles and gives him a hug. "Oh my god...someone get the camera!..." Dick shouts. Cassandra and Barbara pull out their cellphones and start taking pictures "That's so cute!..." Cassandra says.

Madison whispers in Damian's ear "I know what you did right there...but it's not over yet...the game has only just begun...". Damian hugs her back and says to her in a very low voice so only she could hear "Don't think I won't get you back for this...". Tim sitting near them says "Ok guys that's enough sisterly and brotherly love...your both making my hair stand on end...".

* * *

 **Bat cave**

...

Bruce filling out a fake birth certificate for Madison "So Madison how old are you?...". "Well I'm actually 6 but...I don't think anyone would believe that..." Madison sighs. Dick suggests "Yea how about we pass her off as an 9 or 10 year old...that could work right?...". "But that would mean..." Madison starts counting with her fingers "Mmm...that would mean I will have to go 8 more years of school!".

"Madison how high can you count...with out using your fingers..." Dick asks her. "I can count above 100!...and I do know my time tables!...I know 12times12 is 144!..." Madison replies quickly. Tim asks "So what's 13times13?...". "That's easy! Mmm...you carry the...and...it's 346!" Madison says seriously. Damian smacks his forehead 'My sister's an idiot...'. "All right 9 it is...if anyone asks she's a tall 9 year old and we'll have Damian tutor you..." Bruce fills in. -tt- Damian rolls his eyes.

"So when's your birthday?..." Dick asks. "It's the first day dad and I meet...August 24..." Madison says smiling. "But that's tomorrow?..." Dick replies. "Yep...don't worry I don't mind if you can't buy me a present cause your broke..." Madison giggles.

Tim sighs "Ok...so we need to get her in school, introduce her to the world and a birthday party...oh and presents lots of presents...". "How are we going to do this?..." Dick sighs. Damian asks Bruce "so how are we going to introduce her?...as my sister or as your granddaughter?". "As both..." Bruce tells him.

"You can't be serious?" Damian says shocked. "I am serious...she's Jason Todd's only daughter...I adopted her after his death...so she's technical both...". Bruce prints out the birth certificate. "But we have similar facial features!...people will figure it out!..." Damian shouts. "If the world has yet to figure out that a man without glasses is Superman then we'll be ok..." Bruce sighs.

* * *

 _Next day_

...

Madison getting ready for her party "Do I really have to wear this dress..." She complains to Alfred. "It can't be helped...you need to look good for the camera...the people at your party are all close friends so you don't have anything to worry about..." Alfred pats her head "But please try and behave...". Madison sighs "Right a room full of only superheroes...what could go wrong?.."

"So what does it feel like being a grandpa?..." Clark was writing down everything Bruce was telling him. "It's not a bad feeling...I mean everyone gets old...wait scratch that last part out..." Bruce tells him. "Nope to late..." Clark smirks. Bruce glares at him "Fine...now what else can I say?...". "How about telling us how you found out about Madison...a good cover story..." Clark tells him.

Bruce somewhat told the truth "A friend of my son was looking after her...in his behalf...but after hearing about his death decided that Madison should meet her father's family...it was then that I decided it would be better for her to be under my care...". "Ok I think...that's all I needed...just some pictures of her and the family should be all I need now..." Clark pulls out a camera and looks around "So where's the birthday girl?..."

At that moment Madison walks down the staircase wearing a pure white fluffy dress and waves at everyone "Mmm...hi?" She says shyly. "Clark the picture?..." Bruce looks over at Clark. He was smiling "She's like a princess...I bet she's already being spoiled..." Clark snaps a few shoots of her walking down the staircase and standing at the bottom.

Madison spots Roy entering "Uncle Roy!..." She pouches on Roy's back and he ends up giving her a piggyback ride. "So you haven't killed anyone yet?..." Roy asks jokingly. Madison whispers "I'm still in the planing stage...". Tim appears next to them, "Well that would explain the drawings littered in your room...". Madison sticks out her tongue "There called blueprints...now I have to start all over!..."

Roy finally gets released from Madison "I'm going to go talk with grandpa!..." She runs over and hugs Bruce. "I still don't get it?...why is she attached to Bruce if Jason didn't really like him..." Tim asks. "It's simple...who's going to be the one to give her an allowance?...Bruce that's who..." Roy replies. "That gold digger!" Tim snaps.

"Grandpa can I open the presents now?" Madison asks him still hugging him. Clark steps back and takes more pictures. "Not until after the cake...you have to wait..." He pats her head. Madison begins to pout "Please?..." She looks up at him with her big blue puppy dog eyes. "Well...o..." Bruce gets interrupted by Damian "If you allow her this...your be the only one to blame when she walks all over you when she turns 16!..." Madison glares at him and Damian glares back. "Is it me or are you jealous?..." Clark smirks at Damian.

"What me jealous of this simpleton..." Damian snaps "Don't be absurd...". Bruce and Clark crake a smile at him "I said I'm not!..." Damian gives them a glare. "All right I believe you...alright everyone group photo!" Clark lines up the whole bat-family for a family photo. Madison standing infront of Bruce and next to Damian, Dick on Bruce's left and Tim on his right, and even Alfred was to the side. She whispers to Damian "You're a daddy's boy...". Damian elbows her in the arm "Grandpa Damian hit me again!". "Damian...what did I say about hitting your sister?..." Bruce glares down at him. Damian sighs "Fine...I won't do it again..."

'Mental note to self, make sure father isn't around...better yet no witnesses...' Damian thinks to himself. Clark snaps the photo, "Alright that was perfect!...I'll get you a copy later..." He tells Bruce.

After the cake...

Madison opens her presents,

Wonder Woman - Amazon bracelets

Superman - Alien Blue flower (that doesn't die)

Green Lantern - Pocket Swiss Army knife

Flash - A stuff toy of himself

Aquaman- A gold crown

Martin ManHunter - Oreo cookie maker

Barbara- Birds of Prey Brown leather jacket

Cassandra - batarangs

Roy - A new pair of Red hand Guns (Bruce took it away)

Damian- Math for Dummies

Tim - Calculator

Dick - I.O.U (still broke)

Bruce- a pure black kitten (she named it Batman aka Bats)

Alfred- photo album of Jason from his younger days and a red bullet proof vest

 **Ok next update Monday! Thx for reading! Reviews always welcomed ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "After party"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

* * *

- _1/2 an hour later_ -

"Hey has anyone seen the birthday girl?" Clark looks around still holding his camera. "She was here a minute ago?..." Bruce looks around the room. Alfred enters the room out of breath "Mister Damian and Miss Madison...has taken the batmobile!". "They what?!..." Shouts Bruce surprised. "I'm sure Damian took the batmobile for just a small cruse with Madison...since it's her birthday and all...he probably just wanted to show off to his little sister" Clark says.

* * *

- _what actually happened_ -

Madison sneaking away from the party with Bats, her kitten ' _Nows my chance to check out the bat cave!...and no ones going to notice me missing...'_

"So...this should be it..." Madison stands on her tippy toes and moves the arrow hands on the old grandfather clock. A bookcase moves revealing a fireman pole. "Alright Bats are you ready?...cause our adventure begins now!" Madison hugs her kitten and the pole and slides down "Weeeee".

"Now Bats what should we do first?" Madison holds her kitten to her face and it only meows. "I see...the batmobile you say?" Madison smirks. "Moo" a cow in the background says. "Sorry Bat-cow there's no room..." Madison says as she opens the door of the batmobile. Another black cat with white paws and face rubs against her legs "little Alfred...please keep bat-cow company...and don't wait up!" She hops in the car, the next moment Titus runs in barking with Damian right behide him "What's wrong boy?".

They spot Madison in the car as she closes the door "what do you think your doing?" He screams as he runs at the car. She smirks "I was thinking of taking it out for a spin...". Damian bangs on the door "Why are you wearing my old costume?...you open this door right now!". "Sorry...no can do...me and " _Batman_ " here got to go on patrol..." Madison turns on the car.

"Batmobile override...3201" Damian yells. " _OVERRIDE DENIED_ " says the batmobile computer. "What?!" Damian hops on the hood "Batmobile override 6785!". " _OVERRIDE DENIED_ ", Madison smirks "sorry but I already hacked the systems...bye bye Damian". "Don't you dare!" Was all he could say as Madison had clicked a switch and sent the hood of the batmobile flying and sending Damian off the car.

* ** _Roooom_** *

"Ugh...she's so died..." Damian runs to get his costume and speed dresses. He hops on the bat-cycle and drives out of the bat cave.

"Ok Batman let's roll" she parked the car in crime alley and jumped out with her kitten on her head. She pulls out her grappling hook and shoots to the nearest building and swings away. She hears a scream near by "This looks like a job for the dynamic duo!".

* * *

- _Meanwhile_ -

"I don't think Damian took the batmobile..." Roy points to the screen as it shows two red dots. One wasn't moving but the other was heading to the other red light and it was moving fast. "Madison?...how?...it's not like she could have..." Dick gets interrupted by Roy "She probably hacked the car...she may not look like it...but she's pretty good with a computer...".

Batman radio's in "where are they now?". "Crime alley" replies Alfred. "Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Asks Clark. "No!..." Batman screams. "He's mad...he's super mad..." Says Flash. "He'll get over it...maybe we should give him a hand...it'll be sad if he grounds the birthday girl..." Wonder Woman tells them.

Green lantern sighs "Remind me to never volunteer to babysit Madison...". J'onn smirks "And we thought Damian was a handful...". "I'm coming too" Roy follows them out.

"Should we go to?" Asks Barbara. "Nah...it's already overkill..." Dick replies. Dick looks over at Tim "And where do you think your going with that?". "Ahh...I just wanted to get some nice pictures..." Tim waves the camera in his hand. Barbara and Dick smirks "In second thought...let's go too" Dick says as he goes to get his costume.

* * *

- _Elsewhere_ -

Madison had just knocked out a petty theft criminal. "Ha even without my guns I kick ass!" Madison dusts her hands "Where are you going _Batman_?" Madison's kitten had climbed up a fire escape and entered a window to an abandoned looking building. As Madison starts to climb up the ladder Damian grabs her cape "Your not going anywhere!..." He pulls her down causing her to fall flat on her ass "ow!". "Was that necessary?" She says as she rubs her behide. "Be thankful that I didn't give you a real spanking!" Damian helps her up and begins to drag her. "Wait I need to get my Bats!...he went up there!"

-tt- "Fine...we'll go get him together!...that means stick close!" Damian climbs up the ladder with Madison following close behind him.

"What was that noise?" Penguin asks. Two face answers "Its just a stray cat?" He picks up the black kitten and holds it up. Penguin cries "I hate cats!...get rid of it!...". Poison Ivy gaggles "Don't tell me it's because this little one reminds you of Catwoman?". "Ugh...please don't mention her..." Penguin sighs. "So what should I do with our little friend?" Two face still holding the kitten. "The only good cat is a died cat!...kill the little demon!..." Penguin shouts. Ivy rolls her eyes "Aren't you going over board?".

"I'll be fair...heads you live...tails you die" Two face tells the kitten as he puts it on a cargo box, he pulls out a coin and flips it, but the coin gets sent flying with a batarang. "Batman" yells Penguin. Two face gets kicked in the face by Robin.

"No...it's just boy wonder!..." Says Ivy as she sends her vines and ties up Robin. Robin hangs upside down, "Is it me?...or does this Robin look different?..." Penguin looks "him" over. "It's a girl!..." Penguin shouts. "Now...tell me kid what are you thinking?... running around dress like that?...you could have been hurt!..." Ivy holds "Robin" inches way from her face. "Robin" sighs "Well I really wasn't thinking this though...I got emotional when a gun was pointed at my kitten...but really now aren't you going to save me already?...I've learn my lesson!" She shouts looking up. Two face rubbing his face "What makes you think...we're going to let you go?...were the bad guys here..."

"You interrupted an important meeting!...we should teach you a lesson you'll never forget..." Penguin pulls out a knife from his umbrella. "She's just a child...you two are just going overboard..." Ivy sighs. "If you still want me to pay you...I recommend you keep your mouth shut!" Penguin yells. "Sorry kid...I tried..." Ivy says as she sits next to Bats and pets him. "Come on already!...you know if I'm hurt...your going to have a lot of explaining to do with grandpa!...fine I'm sorry!..." 'Robin' screams.

"Well apology not accepted..." Two face says. "She wasn't talking to you..." The real Robin says as he kicks Two face in the face knocking him back into some empty crates. "Wha?!" Penguin shouts in surprise as he gets sent flying with a round house kick.

Ivy unleashes more vines and sends them flying at the real Robin but he easily dodges "What...don't tell me you were on a date with your girlfriend?" Ivy shouts. "Eww..." Both Robins reply "He's/She's my sibling!". "My bad..." Ivy sends more vines and one actually grabs Robin's foot and picking him up.

Madison had cut the vines holding her up with a pocket Swiss Army knife ' _Thank you Green Lantern!_ ', she frees herself and throws another batarang cutting Damian's vine. He easy flips in midair and lands on his feet. Damian sighs "I didn't need your assistance...". They were now standing back to back "Really?...if that's your way of saying thank you...then your welcome..." Madison replies.

"Two bird wonders..." Penguin says as he and the others surround them. "More like two died birds" replied Two face.

"Shouldn't we interrupt them?" Asks Flash. "Shhh..." says Red Robin as he was fooling around with the camera "How do you change the lighting on this thing?". "Here let me see that..." Superman takes the camera and changes the settings. "Your not going to stop them?" Asks Green Lantern as he crosses his arms. "This is a good opportunity for them to learn teamwork..." Says Batman. "But your still going to ground them both afterwards?..." Asks Wonder Woman. "Of course he should...little Mady's needs to learn that she can't get away with everything!..." Arsenal replies. "Well at least postponed it for after her birthday..." Batgirl says. "I'm amazed they haven't noticed us..." Whispers Nightwing. All the heroes were watching everything from the shadows.

Damian throws more batarangs cutting Ivy's plant vines. Madison uses Damian's shoulder to high jump and kick Penguin but he blocks the blow with his umbrella, sending her backwards but she recovers with a backflip. Two face pulls his gun out and begins firing, they both dodge and hide behide some large crate boxes. "Any ideas?" Asks Madison. "Ya...I hit them high you hit them low!..." He shouts as he knocks Two face gun out of his hand with a Batarang. Madison swipe kicks Two face as Damian knocks out Penguin with a high kick. "Wait where's Ivy?" Asks Madison. Damian and her had just finished tying Penguin and Two face "Don't tell me she got away" sighs Damian.

"Don't worry we got her!" Shouts Flash. Martian ManHunter hands Madison her kitten. "Ugh...how long have you guys been there?" Asks Madison. "I'd say almost from the beginning..." Nightwing says with a grin. Batman stood there with his arms crossed. "We're grounded huh?" Asks Damian. Batman sighs "Yes...but starting tomorrow...a week for you Robin for not telling anyone that she took the batmobile...". Madison starts grinning "And a month for you for taking the batmobile!" Her grin quickly fades and Damian smirks at her. "That's not fair!" She crosses her arms angrily. "I think the punishment is fine as is" Damian continues to smirk at Madison.

 **Next update will be Friday! Thx for reading and reviews welcomed ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "First day of school..."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comics...I only own this random story and my character Madison...**

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"Miss Madison!...if you don't get up...you're be late for your first day of school..." Alfred pulls the sheets off her. Madison was codling her flash doll "Mmm...do I have to go?..." She rubs her eyes and snuggles her doll. "Yes you do!...now get up...brush your teeth and don't forget...your hair!...what happened to your hair?!" Alfred yells in surprise. About an inch of white silver roots can be seen on the top of her hair. "What are you talking about?" Madison yawns as she gets up. Alfred pushes her to the full size body mirror "What happen to your black hair?..".

Madison tilts her head "Oh...I'm going to have to re-dye my hair again..." She turns to look at Alfred's surprised face "Mmm...it's the effects of the Lazarus pit...my hairs actually silver...Im going to have to buy some black hair dye...". Alfred sighs "I'll inform Master Bruce that we'll be running late..."

"What do you mean...she needs to go to the hair salon?" Bruce asks. Tim laughs "Don't tell me she's having a bad hair day!...". Damian sighs -tt- "You got to be kidding me?...she's wasting my time..." Madison walks in wearing her navy blue school uniform "I'm ready!...". Everyone but Alfred yells "You're hair?!". "What?...I just need to re-dye it...Jess you guys are just over reacting..." Madison sighs. "Alfred...make an appointment asap...I'll call the school telling them we're be late...".

* * *

 **3rd Period**

...

"I can't believe you...it would have been quicker if they dyed it all black!..." Damian glares at Madison "Well this here adds character...plus I match my daddy!" Madison points to her long small strip of white sliver hair. "Here this is your class...and at school...we don't know each other...do I make myself clear?" Damian hands Madison her school bag and leaves.

"Miss Madison...I'm glad you can finally join us..." The teacher says this with a hint of announce. "I'm not..." Madison sighs. "Go and take a seat over there!..." She yells. Madison sits next to a window seat near the far back. ' _Well this sucks..._ '

Two girls sitting upfront started whispering about Madison, "I heard the teachers arguing that she ditched 2 classes to go to a hair salon", "And they call us spoiled!...". Madison only rolls her eyes and sighs ' _Make friends Dickhead says...ya like that's going to happen..."._

A boy beside Madison pokes her "Psst!". Madison eyes the young boy, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Madison whispers "Can I help you?...". "The names Carter, and don't mind what they're saying...I think your hair looks nice..."

The teacher slams a book on his desk "Carter! Is there something you would like to share with the whole class!?". He stands up "Ms. Miller...I was only complimenting Madison's lovely hair" he winks over at Madison. The whole class starts howling and whistling. Madison only sighs deeply ' _This isn't going to end well...'._

"Detention the both of you!" Ms. Miller yells at them. Madison raises her hand. "What is it?..." Ms. Miller fumes. "I didn't do nothing to provoke him into complimenting me...and I didn't believe you can give someone detention for giving and receiving a compliment?". "No but I can give detention for disrupting my class!" Ms. Miller yells. "The only one disrupting the class...is yourself...were you not the one that asked him in the first place?..." Madison crosses her arms and glares at the teacher "And if you don't mind can you please continue the class...I would at least like to learn something of value...".

"Office now!...Carter you too!" Ms. Miller walks them out and shuts the door. "Wow...that was interesting..." Carter laughs "She was actually turning purple!...". Madison sighs "So do you know where the office is?". "Don't worry I've been there a million times...I know the way..." Carter skips ahead with Madison following slowly behide ' _Just great...I better not get a lecture from Bruce because of this...'_

* * *

 **Wayne enterprise**

"Mr. Wayne I have Gotham academy on line one...". Says his secretary. Bruce sighs "What did Damian do this time?...". "Actually sir...they say it's about Madison...". "What?!" Bruce exclaims.

* * *

 **Principal's Office**

"Now Madison do you know why your here?" Asked The Principal, Mr. Hammer. "Because I received a compliment from a boy?..." Madison says bluntly. "No your here because you disrupted the class and were disrespectful to your teacher Ms. Miller..." Replies Mr. Hammer. "I don't understand in what why is it disrespectful to ask her to continue the class?...and the disruption accord when Ms. Miller asked Carter to tell the class what was on his mind...which he did...that was when the disruption accord...I had no say in the matter...giving a person detention for receiving or giving a compliment...I believe is out of line..." Madison crosses her arms.

"Well..now I do understand the point your trying to make but said compliment shouldn't have been made in the classroom..." Madison interrupts him "But I said nothing or did anything to receive such a compliment...so why do I have to receive a punishment?...and since you've already called my grandfather away from work...how are you going to explain why I'm being punished...". Mr. Hammer pulls his shirt collar nervously "Umm...look since this is your first day...I will over look this matter...but please reframe from talking down your teachers...". "I understand..." Madison sighs.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." The Principal says. "Mr. Hammer I was told...Madison was in some short of trouble?.." Bruce enters the office. "Ah...it was all a misunderstanding..." Mr. Hammer says nervously. Bruce looks at Madison confused.

"So what happened?..." Bruce asks her as they leave the office. "I received a compliment about my hair being lovely from a boy and the class...went crazy..." Madison smirks. "And this boy...is he the one sitting over there?..." Bruce looks at Carter. Carter sees Madison and smiles. He waves at her and she waves back "Yea that's him...". Bruce places a hand on Madison shoulder and throws a bat-glare at the boy. Carter filches and turns his head down shyly. Madison looks up at Bruce "Mmm...was that necessary?...Dick said I had to make friends not scare them away!...".

"Madison you can have friends...just not boy-friends!" Bruce tells her. Madison giggles "I don't think you need to worry about that yet...maybe 3-4 years?...". "How about 40?" Bruce ruffles her hair playfully. "I'll be too old by then!"

* * *

 **Lunchtime, Cafeteria**

"I heard you have a new addition to your family" Colin pokes Damian "Keep that up and I will dis-attach your finger". "And thanks for not inviting me to the party and here I thought we were friends..." Colin sighs as he sits next to him. "It was a last minute...plus it was...horrible..."

"What?...tell me...what happened?" Colin asks. "Later...oh...no...here comes the little demon!..." Damian gasps. "Madison sits across from him and smiles as she places her food tray on the table. "Didn't I say I don't know you in school? And why are you here this is the Middle schoolers cafeteria!..." Damian shouts. "Well I got permission from the principal...and grandpa says you have to put up with me..." Madison grins. "Hi!...I'm Colin...Dami's friend" Colin shakes Madison's hand "Madison Todd...nice to meet you...". "How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me Dami!..." Damian says as he crosses his arms. "I know we can call him Dam instead!" Madison smirks. "No don't you dare!...it sounds like your cursing me!" Damian yells. Colin rubs his chin thinking "It does sounds like you're saying Damn...". "We'll that was the point..." Madison giggles.

"Oh I got you something...think of it as a late birthday present...unfortunately Damian didn't invite me to your party..." Colin pulls out a pink teddy bear with a white ribbon around its neck. Damian sighs "Traitor...". Madison takes the bear and hugs it "Thank you...this is better then Damian's present!". "Why?...what did he get you?" Colin asks. "A crappy Mathbook..." Madison rolls her eyes. "Really?...dude what were you thinking?" Colin elbows him.

"I was thinking it would help save some of those dying brain cells she's not using" Damian smirks. Madison takes out her tongue at him and he glares back. "Wow...I can feel the family love..." Colin laughs.

* * *

 **After school**

"So how was your first day of school?" Colin asks Madison. -Tt- Madison rolls her eyes "How can anyone stand all that dribble...". "That bad?" Colin pats her shoulder "I could lie to you and say it gets better but that's not true...". "Ugh...I'm getting a headache just thinking about the homework I have to do!" Madison sighs.

"Anyway where's Dam at?" Madison asks. "Probably turning down the sports clubs again...I'll go get him...just wait here for Alfred..." Colin heads to the gym. Madison sits down infront of the school steps, she pulls out her homework and tires to do it, "The person who invented Math needs to burn in hell!".

...

 _About 10mins later_

...

Alfred just arrives infront of the school and parks the car. He sees a black van drive off in full speed tossing out a pink teddy bear. "What was that all about?" Alfred pulls out a pen and writes down the vans plates 'Something doesn't feel right...'. Alfred gets out of the vehicle just as Damian and Colin appear around the corner. "Your late Pennyworth..." Damian looks around "Where's Madison?...didn't you say she was waiting right here?..." He turns to look at Colin. "She was sitting right there working on her homework...when I left...".

Colin notices Alfred picking up the pink teddy bear. "That's the bear I gave Madison!" Colin says surprised. "Oh my..." Says Alfred. The bear's white ribbon was covered in blood stains. "Alfred call father immediately!..." Damian grabs the teddy bear and examines it "The blood stains are fresh...this just happened moments ago". "I wrote down the license plates to a black van that drove off in full speed...if I had known..." Damian interprets Alfred "That doesn't matter now!...the important thing is that we will get her back!...and whoever took her, will pay dearly...".

 **Thx for reading! Reviews always welcome ;)**


End file.
